Adventures of Awesomeknight/The Battle of the Badlands
The various armies of the alliance meet at the opening of the Badlands.* *Hogar notices a blue giant troll from the Aldendan's army* Hogar: "Gretta!" Gretta: "Hogar!" *The two sloppily kiss* Knight: "Eww..." *Jonathan, also from the Aldendan walks up to Knight.* Jonathan: "Sir Knight, Celest and I were able to talk to Archard." Knight: "Ah, good. So how shall we defeat Mallock?" Jonathan: "Well, we'll need--" *Just as Jon is speaking, he is interrupted.* *SHRIEK!* *Clone arrives from the dwarven army on a large beast.* Knight: "Ah, there you are!" Jonathan: "...what is that?" Clone: "It's a tumble-beast; his name's Kordal. A wizard of the name Oliver, while summoning the tumble-beasts, let me keep one." Jonathan: "Oh." Knight: "Anyways, we were discussing the weakness of Mallock the Malign." Clone: "You've discovered it?" Knight: "Well, Jon has. He was telling me we'd need something... What was it, again?" Jonathan: "...the heart of the Shield of Ages is the only way to kill him." Clone: "He's in possession of it, though!" Jonathan: "We'll have to get it from him somehow..." Knight: "I'll do it." Jonathan: "On your own?" Clone: "Don't worry, I sense that he will survive." Jonathan: "...alright, then. Please don't get yourself killed." Knight: "I won't." *From the great elven army comes Aarlam.* Knight: "Hello, Aarlam!" Aarlam: "Hello!" Knight: "We were just discussing--" Jonathan: "Sorry to interrupt, but where's Arantha?" Aarlam: "Ah, yes. I was going to ask all of you if you knew where he was... He's seemed to have disappeared." Clone: "That's odd..." Knight: "He'll show up sooner or later, I'm guessing." Aarlam: "Let's hope that when he shows up, it is before the battle..." Knight: "Yes, now, let's discuss the battle strategies again..." *They discuss the battle formations for a while and tell the armies.* *The armies reach the menacing skull-shaped tower of Mallock the Mallign.* *Sir Matteu, who was leading the Morcian Alliance, spoke out.* Matteu: "Bring forth your soldiers, Mallock! We are not afraid!" *Just as Matteu speaks, the piles of corpses begin to reanimate and get ready to fight.* Matteu: "CHARGE!" *They do just that and the battle begins.* *Knight is slashing through skeleton warriors, trying to enter the tower.* *Meanwhile, Aarlam and Clone fight together.* *ROAR!* Clone: "Aarlam, it's a dragon!" *The scaled monster soars above the battle and breaths fire on many soldiers.* Aarlam: "Hold on..." *He takes out arrows from his quiver and fires at the dragon, to no avail.* Clone: "That's not going to work..." Aarlam: "Well, what is?" *Clone rides off and defends a group of dwarves using machinery.* Aarlam: "Ah." *Aarlam joins in as well.* *The dwarves successfully hit the dragon with their balista, killing it.* *While Aarlam and Clone continue to fight, Sir Knight successfully gets into the tower.* *He enters a large hall, lit dimly by torches.* *Across the room are statues and ancient writing that he could not decipher.* *In the center is a particularly menacing statue of a mysterious cloaked figure.* *Beginning from behind the statue is a never-ending spiral staircase to the top of the tower, of which Sir Knight climbs.* *Meanwhile, Jonathan fights skeleton warriors beside Sir Matteu.* *He notices, from the horizon, a large structure growing larger.* Jonathan: "Sir Matteu, I believe there are trolls coming from the north." Matteu: "You are correct.... TROLLS!" *Dwarves with mechanisms of their own prepare for their presence.* Matteu: "Thank you for noticing. Is Sir Knight in the tower yet?" Jonathan: "I believe so." Matteu: "I'm worried, so I will enter it as well. Since you've proven yourself worthy, I'm putting you in charge." Jonathan: "Thank you!" *Sir Knight reaches the top of the stairs, and opens the door.* *The room is full of many potions and other such gizmos, striking a resemblance to Archard's laboratory.* *At the end of the room was Mallock, looking through the window, watching the battle* *Sir Knight quietly takes out his sword and walks towards Mallock.* Mallock: "I've been expecting you." Knight: "How did you--" Mallock: "I can sense things, in ways you cannot imagine..." *He turns around.* Mallock: "I can see things, I can hear things... It's all too much!" Knight: "You're wasting my time..." *He charges at Mallock, only to be knocked back my his electric magic.* *Mallock walks towards Sir Knight, with his staff ready to kill him.* Mallock: "The kinsman will come soon..." Knight: "...Matteu?" *Just as Sir Knight says that, Matteu comes through the door and charges.* *Mallock tries to knock him back as well, but he dodges it.* Mallock: "You are very skilled, my young friend." Matteu: "I will kill you!" *As they fight, injured Knight notices the heart of the Shield of Ages, and grabs it.* *Matteu continues to dodge Mallock.* *He then goes for a stab.* *The sword goes through Mallock's flesh, but he is unharmed.* *Matteu, who pauses in shock, is then electrocuted by Mallock's magic.* Mallock: "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, Sir Knight, brave hero of the prophecy, he who will free us, and so forth." Knight: "I am the chosen one, and I will stop your tyranny." Mallock: "Not if you're dead!" *Mallock strikes lightning from his staff.* *Knight pulls out the heart of the Shield of Ages, and reflects his power.* *The great evil wizard falls to the ground and a shadowy smoke appears to rise from his body, as if a heavy burden has been lifted.* Mallock: "Boy, come here.." *Knight stands still.* Mallock: "I'm sorry for what I've done. All these years, I've been... ...controlled.." Knight: "How so?" Mallock: "I have no time to explain.. I must tell you about the prophecy and your destiny." *Outside, the undead warriors of Mallock suddenly stop and become dead once more.* *The trolls, being outnumbered, flee.* *The dwarves, elves, and men still standing cheer. The war is finally over!* Knight: "No, that can't be true..." Mallock: "I'm sorry, but it is the gods who set forth these plans, not me. You must make a decision." Knight: "No, I can't, I CAN'T!" *Knight, furious, stabs Mallock multiple times.* *Outside the giant doors of the tower, Knight appears.* Knight: "The war is officially over!" *The crowd cheers once more.* Knight: "...but that does not matter as much. Matteu, the late William's greatest kinsman, has been killed." *The crowd silenced.* Knight: "But as with our other losses, we should learn to move on." "People may leave our lives," "people we love dearly," "but life must keep going." Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi